Server processes generally listen on ports for incoming connections, such as transport control protocol connection requests from a client. The server may have processes listening for requests on multiple ports of the server. Typically, the server listens on these ports for connections on a continuous basis during the lifetime of the server. Having a port open for a server increases the attack surface of a server. An open port may provide a hacker another process upon which an attack may be mounted by sending bad network packets. The more ports that are open further increases the attack surface of the server for which to mount attacks.